The Tainted Mountain Temple
Description The Tainted Mountain Temple is located in the high mountains dividing east Gransys from west. It is accessed from The Greatwall castle via a low level passage, and leads to a former Kingdom in the mountains, located on the slopes of The Tainted Mountain. The temple leads to the showdown with the Dragon in both Savan's and the Arisen's story. Historic description At the time of Savan, as retold in the quest The End at the Beginning, the temple was inhabited by monsters including Goblins, Hobgoblins, Snow Harpies and a Chimera. During this time the King's (or Duke's) army assaulted the temple in an attempt to attack and defeat the Dragon, but they were beaten back, taking great losses. Ser Ashrore in the Holding Room will explain briefly what has happened, if spoken to. Items There is a Chest in the middle of the Temple Antechamber, and another in the passage leading from there to the Grand Hall. There is also Liquid Vim on the top of one of the pillars in the largest of the rooms. Present description In the present, the temple is inhabited by Hellhounds, Geo Saurians, Succubi, Spiders, and a Gorechimera. The door door from the Grand Hall onwards is initially locked by four Pressure Plates. Items Lava Flower, Wintry Herb, Bringbout, and Gransys Herb grow here whilst Ore deposits yield Fuligin Ore, Gold Ore, and Silver Ore. The Temple, especially the interior, is full of curatives, gold, and other items; often in out of the way places. A Weapon/Armor Pile on the Path to Dragon's Domain gives rarer Rusted Weapons, and another at the far end of the Grand Hall behind a pillar always yields a Tattered Mantle. Additionally in the Holding Room there are three weapon piles which contain Jewels, Rusted Weapons, or other loot; one of which may contain a Draconian Strategy Vol. 2. There is also a Liquid Vim here. Even after The Final Battle, a part of The Tainted Mountain is still accessible from the Grand Hall, and contains two chests with very high quality weapons or armor. See The Tainted Mountain § After the Dragon. Inhabitants The temple is home to Geo Saurians, Succubi, and Hellhounds, as well as a Gorechimera and Spiders. There are numerous decayed or mummified bodies in the temple proper, possibly those of former pilgrims - some of these can be searched for minor items, such as Oil. In the far part of the temple is the roost of The Dragon Grigori, encountered only during The Final Battle. In Dark Arisen there is an Eliminator during the quest In Aid of the Emerald King II, and Pyre Saurians during the quest In Aid of the Emerald King III. Quests * The End at the Beginning - Savan's prologue quest. * The Final Battle - face The Dragon ;Dark Arisen * In Aid of the Emerald King III (slay 4 Pyre Saurians at The Tainted Mountain Temple) * In Aid of the Emerald King II (slay the Eliminator at The Tainted Mountain Temple) Pawn Chatter "The remains of a temple, perhaps?" "A fall here means certain death!" " 'Twas the feet of countless pilgrims first beat down this road to the temple." Notes *In the area accessed from the Path to Dragon's Domain, after the ladder there is a relief of a Dragon on the floor and on the walls. (The relief is the same as that which shows in the main menu screen of the game.) *The far part of the Temple, including the place where the Dragon roosts is covered in the article The Tainted Mountain. *The area is available only during the prologue quest The End at the Beginning, during The Final Battle in the main game, and can be explored during the Post-Game. * (Speculation) In the prologue a Chimera is battled and slain before the Dragon is encountered. Curiously, the Gorechimera encountered pre-Dragon is in exactly the same spot as where this Chimera was defeated a century prior - it is possible that Gorechimeras are actually undead Chimeras, as in the Post-Game when the world is corrupted by darkness the Chimeras prowling certain locations are replaced by (or maybe even transformed into) Gorechimeras. See also *Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Gallery taintedmountain.png| Shows clear similarity between the Tainted Mountain and a real life, Petra City, ruins in Jordan.